


swear i can taste it// lashton smut

by changingstyIes



Category: 5SOS, Lashton - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Sexy, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-15
Updated: 2014-10-15
Packaged: 2018-02-21 06:02:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2457512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/changingstyIes/pseuds/changingstyIes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Come on, let me hear you, princess,"</p>
            </blockquote>





	swear i can taste it// lashton smut

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING!! SMUT AHEAD. PLEASE STOP READING IF THAT MAKES YOU UNCOMFORTABLE!!!

It started out like a normal day for Ashton. He was had just finished rehearsal and now he was watching something on TV. He wasn't quite sure what it was because it was in Spanish, but it took his mind off of things for a while.  
At least it did, until Luke came into the room with sweat running down his forehead and a holy tank-top on. It didn't help that his skinny jeans were sticking to his perfectly long legs either. It was like someone had turned the heat up in the room. Ashton could feel himself sweating. Luke just looked so incredible sexy right now, it was giving Ashton a hard-on.

He turned his head to avoid looking at the sex god standing in the doorway, with a towel around his neck and his phone in his hand. The older boy turned his head so Luke wasn't in his line of vision and focused on the TV. The TV was a pointless distraction though, because he could still some what see Luke and it was killing him.

"Hey, Ash!" Ashton was pulled from his thoughts when somebody said his name.

He turned his head to see cerulean eyes looking straight into his. Ashton's breath caught in his thought as he tried to reply, "Y-yes?"

Luke smiled at him, "Can you even understand what the TV is saying?" He questioned the sweating boy.

Ashton was so busy looking at Luke's lips that he had no idea what he said so when Luke stopped talking Ashton was confused, "W-what?"

Luke smirked. It was almost like he new that the curly-headed boy was thinking dirty things about him, "I said, Do you even know what the TV is saying?"

Ashton nodded his head, vigorously, "Ye- no, I mean kind of?" He said uncertainly.

Luke nodded his head, as if he was understood the older boy's stuttering, "Do you mind if I watch it with you, then?"

Ashton's eyes widened, that would not help the problem he was having down in his pants right now. And the funny thing was, Ashton didn't even know why he was so turned on by him. He had always found Luke to be desirable, but it had never got this bad before.

When Ashton didn't answer Luke asked the question again, even though he was going to sit next Ashton no matter what he said.

This time he reluctantly nodded his head and the blonde-haired boy joined him on the couch. In fact, he sat a little bit too close to Ashton. He could feel his long legs brush against his, it was almost like Luke was teasing him. And it was driving Ashton mad.

Luke leaned into Ashton and whispered into his ear, "Do you know what they're saying?" His warm breath hit Ashton's ear and he had to hold in a moan. Luke was making his dick harden and he didn't even know it.

Ashton shook his head no. He couldn't speak, he feared that a moan might come out instead.

Luke smiled against Ashton's ear, "Can't you speak, Ash? Or has the cat got your tongue?"

It was almost like he was being seductive on purpose. But Ashton could not have sex with his band mate. Well, not on the couch at least.

"Come on, Ash. I know you can speak." Luke breathed into his ear.

Ashton gulped, "N-no, Luke, I d-don't know what t-they're saying," he said, nervously.

Luke laughed, softly, "I knew you could talk, Ash."

After he said it, he made no move to move away from Ashton's face. It made Ashton feel uncomfortable in a weird way. So, when Luke accidentally sneezed on his ear, Ashton's face turned and Luke's faced went forward. Their lips touched softly at first and that made both boys freeze. No one made a move to do anything, they were in fear of ruining this. Their faces were still really close together. Their breaths were mixing together, making the lust in the atmosphere jump up. It was suddenly really hot in the room. Both boys felt it, but it didn't make them move. 

The look in Luke's eyes was close to animistic and that made Ashton nervous. He had absolutely no idea what Luke had going on in his head, but when he harshly pressed his lips to the older boy's, Ashton knew what he had on his mind.

Luke continued to move his lips against Ashton's. But Ashton was just sort of frozen in place. He didn't know what was happening, but he didn't want it to end. So, when Luke pulled away with a sad look in his eyes, it made Ashton's heart stop.

Luke slowly mumbled, "Sorry, I-I don't k-know what I was-"

Ashton shut him up by kissing him just as harshly as the blonde boy had done only seconds earlier. Luke moved to straddle Ashton's lap and cupped the older boy's face in his hands. Ashton's hands trailed up Luke's back and tightly grasped his neck. Their lips moved furiously with each other.

Luke was the first to deepen the kiss. He slid his tongue against Ashton's bottom lip. He opened up for the tall boy and didn't think twice about it. Their tongues mixed with each others and it was obvious that Luke was going to top, if they even got that far.

The younger boy pulled away first and looked in Ashton's eyes. They were both panting heavily, but both thought that one another looked desirable. Luke then softly pressed his lips to the skin on Ashton's neck, just teasing. Then, he pressed harder, sucking a biting. Ashton was sure that Luke was going to leave a mark, but he didn't care.

Ashton moaned, loudly, causing Luke to smile against his skin, "Love that sound princess," Luke went back to sucking and Ashton gripped his hair hard. Neither had the intention of being gentle with each other. That was the last thing on their minds.

Luke stopped sucking to lick over the hickey he had created, "Now everyone will know that you're mine, princess," he growled. Ashton didn't know where this dominate side care from, but he loved it and it was pretty obvious that his dick liked it too.

They went back to harshly kissing each other, until they broke apart when Luke picked Ashton up. He automatically wrapped his legs around the tall boy's waist. He shoved Ashton against the wall, but it was done to where it wouldn't hurt him. Luke looked into Ash's eyes and only saw desire and love. They both wanted each other, so this was a dream come true for both of them.

Luke pressed Ashton harder against the wall and he could feel the younger boy's erection on his. It was hot and Ashton needed friction. He bucked his hips to Luke's to create something. He needed a release and he needed it now.

Luke pinned his hips against the wall and tutted, "Not yet, sweetheart."

He went back to roughly kissing the curly-haired boy's neck. He wanted to leave more marks because Ashton was his. He gripped his hips harder, causing Ashton to let out a loud moan. It was so hot right now.

Luke looked into Ash's eyes, "Bedroom?"

Ashton nodded, desperately, causing Luke to laugh. The blonde boy carried the brown-haired boy to the bedroom, not breaking contact. He was still looking into Ashton's eyes when he opened the door and laid him down on the bed. Luke ran his hands up Ashton's sides and trailed them back down. He inched his hands up the ripped tee-shirt the boy had on and slowly ran his hands up his sides. He could feel goosebumps forming on Ash's skin.

"Jesus, Luke!" Ashton complained, "Just take it off!"

Luke smirked, "Desperate, are we, princess?"

Ashton blushed, but rolled his eyes anyway.

The blue-eyed boy helped his lover sit up. His hands gripped the tee-shirt and he swiftly pulled it up and over the boy's head. Luke threw it on the floor; his eyes trained on Ashton's chest. Jesus, this boy was beautiful. Luke ran his hands up Ashton's chest. He traced his nipples with his forefinger and the shorter boy let out a whimper. The blonde boy rolled Ash's nipple between two fingers and he could feel Ashton's dick harden in his pants.

Luke smiled as he trailed his hand down lower, until it reached the place that Ashton needed him the most. He palmed him suddenly and Ashton let out a noise of surprise. But as Luke kept palming him, Ashton kept letting out small moans.

Luke lowly said, "Come one, let me hear you, princess," he kept the steady rhythm up as Ashton let out louder moans, "That's it."

"I-I'm close, Lukey," Ashton moaned.

Luke immediately stopped palming him through his jeans and Ashton let out a whine of protest.

"I can't have you coming now. Can I?" Luke said, seductively.

Ashton bit his lip, waiting for Luke to do something. But, he realized, in that moment that Luke still had his shirt on. Ashton slowly sat up and Luke looked confused at what the older boy was doing. But when he gripped on the edge of the blonde boy's shirt, Luke knew what he wanted. He nodded and wasted no time in slipping the shirt up and over Luke's head. Ashton took that opportunity to pin Luke down to the bed and move on top of him. Ashton looked him in his eyes and groaned when he saw Luke bit his lip.

"Are you gonna do something, princess?" He asked.

Ashton nodded, but he still wasn't sure what to do. An idea come to mind and Ashton slowly trailed his hands down Luke's chest to the button on his skinny jeans. The younger boy's breath caught in his throat as Ashton unbuttoned his pants and pulled them down. Luke kicked them off and onto the fall by their discarded tee-shirts.

Ashton looked at Luke and saw him with his eyes shut. Perfect time to surprise him. So when. Ashton pulled Luke's boxers down and placed his lips around the tip of his dick, Luke jumped and gripped the back of Ashton's hair, while letting out a loud moan.

"F-fuck, Ash!" He moaned.

The older boy slowly started hallowing his cheeks and sucking a bit. It was clear that it was arousing to the blonde boy because his moans kept getting louder. Ashton worked his way down Luke's dick, only wanting to cause him pleasure. He loved the sounds that came out of the young boy's mouth when he was being pleasured.

"God, Ashton," he breathed, "Stop teasing, you dick," he groaned.

Ashton was close to gagging because Luke's dick was not that small, so he wrapped his hand around what he couldn't fit into his mouth. Luke moaned again and gripped the hair on Ashton's head harder, causing the older boy to moan around Luke's penis. The vibrations made a shot of pleasure shoot up his spine. His moans were getting louder and louder and Ashton knew that he needed to stop now.

Luke was shoving him off, while saying, "If you don't stop now, I'm going to come in your mouth and then we'll have to end the fun."

So, Ashton stopped because he really wanted to feel Luke inside of him, thrusting in and out, causing them both immense pleasure.

The blonde boy pulled Ash up by his arms and rolled on top of him, "You're still fully clothed, princess," Luke smirked and Ashton gulped, "I think we're going to have to fix that."

But before Luke did anything to Ashton and his clothes, he got up. If Ashton wasn't distracted by Luke's naked boy, he would've wondered what the hell he was doing. But that was made clear when Luke grabbed a bottle of lube and a condom from the dresser in the hotel bedroom. Luke made his way back to Ashton and crawled back on top of him. He opened the lube bottle and put some on two of his fingers. Ashton knew what was going to happen and to be honest, he was kind of scared.

"I'm going to need to prepare you, baby. Okay?" Luke said.

Ashton nodded, but when Luke saw the scared look on his face, he stopped, "Hey," he place a hand on Ashton's cheek, caressing it softly, "It'll only hurt for a couple of minutes, but I'll do my best to take the pain away from you."

Ashton nodded and Luke searched his eyes, making sure he wanted him to do this. Luke found nothing but lust and love, so he continued.

Luke carefully pressed one finger into Ashton's hole. The older boy tensed and let out a squeak of pain. "Hey, it'll be okay, I promise," Luke said, gently.

Ashton nodded once again and Luke went on. He slowly pumped the finger in and out, trying to make it less discomforting for the boy. When Ashton relaxed a bit, Luke slipped a second finger in. He wanted this to be as pleasurable as he could make it for the older boy. This was about Ashton, not Luke.

When Ashton let out a loud moan, Luke knew he found hos prostate. He carefully made a scissoring motion with his fingers, trying to stretch the boy more. Ashton groaned in discomfort, but he made no move to stop Luke.

"Okay, Luke," Ashton groaned, "I'm ready, please," he pleaded.

Luke carefully pulled his fingers out of Ashton and saw him visibly relax. The blonde boy tore open the condom wrapper, carefully rolled it down his penis. He poured some more lube onto his hands and lathered it on his dick. When he decided that the amount was good enough, he looked up at Ashton.

He positioned himself at Ashton's entrance and asked, "You ready, princess?"

Ashton nodded and pleaded, "Please."

Luke smiled softly and pushed in carefully. The older boy let out a moan of pain and gripped Luke's arms tightly. Luke wrapped his arms around Ashton's neck and pulled him into his body.

"It's okay, love. It'll be okay, just trust me," Luke said quietly.

Ashton nodded and after a few moments of no movements, said, "Move, Luke. Please, baby," he whined.

Luke nodded and pulled out and pushed in again. The blonde boy let out a grunt and repeated the action. Ashton still looked uncomfortable, so Luke went in search of his prostate. When he found it, Ashton let out the loudest moan he had ever heard.

Luke kept pushing in and out, bring immense pleasure to both boys, "F-fuck, Ashton, princess. You're so hot," Luke moaned.

"Lukey, don't stop, please," Ashton groaned.

Luke kept with his movements, but went a little bit faster. He was still cautious, not wanting to hurt the curly-haired boy in any way. But when Ashton let out a loud moan of pleasure, Luke knew he wasn't hurting him.

"Shit!" Luke moaned, "I'm close," he breathed.

Ashton moaned when Luke reached down to grabbed the older boy's penis in is hand and started to jerk up and down with his hands, "Come on, Ash. Come for me," Luke moaned. He couldn't hold it any longer.

Ashton moaned, loudly and released on both of their chests and on Luke's hand. Luke followed shortly after, bit boys coming down from their highs and minute later. Luke collapsed on Ashton's dirty chest, his arms coming to wrap around the older boy's neck. Both boys were panting heavily, a strong sense of tiredness filled the air around them. Their previous actions had worn them out, they were ready to snuggle and sleep.

Luke rolled over and discarded the condom, "That was amazing, Ash."

Ashton blushed as Luke took the sheet to wrap around his body, "I know," the older boy replied.

Luke smirked as he walked into the bathroom to grab a rag to clean up both of their chests. He walked back into the bedroom to see Ashton with his eyes closed. The blonde boy gently wiped the come off of Ashton and then himself. After he got rid of the sheet and the rag, Luke grabbed two pairs of boxers and pulled them up his legs and Ashton.

He climbed back into the bed and pulled the blanket over both of them. Ashton soon snuggled into Luke's chest and the blonde boy wrapped an arm around the older boy. Ash fit his head into the crook of Luke's neck and let out a sigh of contentment. Luke sighed softly and smiled. He cuddled Ashton farther into his body and laid his head on top of the his.

"Goodnight, princess," Luke said, softly.

"Goodnight, babe," Ashton replied back, softly.

The two fell asleep cuddled into each other's warmth. They were dreading the morning when they knew that they'd have to untangle themselves from each other and get up. But for right now, everything was perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> //  
> holy shit wtf did i just write.
> 
> i am sooooo sorry for the sucky smut but please keep in mind that this is my first time writing this. i did make this to apologize for the one-shot i made a couple of days ago!
> 
> goodnight/morning
> 
> kenzee xx


End file.
